


“Rosé Ganesa, Fourth Handmaiden in the Third Class for Padmé Amidala”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, Handmaidens, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but chronological moments from the life of Rosé Ganesa, who is, quite literally, the fourth handmaiden in the third training class of potential handmaidens chosen from among a large pool of applicants for the job for the newly elected Nabooian Queen Padmé Amidala. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Rosé Ganesa, Fourth Handmaiden in the Third Class for Padmé Amidala”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Rosé Ganesa’s life, as she is going to be written (and referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** , including my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Rosé Ganesa’s incredibly self-centered and not quite entirely sane eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not actually meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that set. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Rosé. **3.)** Readers might want to consider the fact that Rosé, like a lot of native Nabooians, is fairly strong in the Force, but that she hasn’t received any training whatsoever to speak of (and wouldn’t have from the Jedi even if she’d been given to the Temple as a child, seeing as how she’s a bit of a sadist and a somewhat aggressive – if rather lazy – sociopath and all) and so has no real conscious control over that sensitivity to the Force. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for original characters like Rosé should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity’s sake, though, Rosé is physically modeled on a teenaged Jessica Rose, and Jissae Ganesa-Asheera (who is approximately twenty-one years of age during the Trade Federation’s occupation of Naboo) should be pictured as Rachel Shelley. Please note that characters who may be alluded to but not referenced by name (certain family members of original characters, for example) are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **5.)** Handmaidens often tend to pair off, as is the case here, with Rosé Ganesa and Essé Seltrin (hence, the relationship label for original female characters and the underage warning). **6.)** Speaking of pairings, I've labeled this story to indicate Padmé Amidala's love for Sabé, because, even though it may not be specifically mentioned in this character study piece, handmaid(en)s know so much about their sworn Lady that readers can be certain that even someone like Rosé would have surely known about it! **7.)** **_Please note_** that this is **not** a very sane girl and that she glories in hurting other people! Although most of the rape/torture/murder occurs off-screen, as it were, if this place had a warning for sociopathy, sadism, and murder, I'd add it, because Rosé definitely earns it, even if the piece itself isn't nearly as graphic as it could be! If references to torture tend to be triggering, dear readers, then you might want to seriously consider giving this particular character study a pass! 
> 
> **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**“Rosé Ganesa, Fourth Handmaiden in the Third Class for Padmé Amidala”**

 

 **01.) Ambition:** She has always known that she’s different from almost all other people (though she’s generally quite good at hiding it, so long as she remembers to keep her inner passions all carefully banked, hidden away behind a look of constant unfocused sleepiness that has fooled almost everyone in her life into assuming that she is a dreamer who’s simply extremely prone to woolgathering); yet, she’s never considered herself to be vicious or a freak (all of her kills have been motivated by a desire for self-preservation and for the accumulation of power, after all, and all of them – save the first – have been well planned out and meticulously, coldly executed, for necessity’s sake, not out of any sense of vindictiveness or any unnatural joy in the killing or the pain being inflicted in the process of killing), but rather a pragmatist, and she has plenty of intelligence and even ambitious drive, despite what some certain people seem to think: she just doesn’t see the need to work her ass off for anything when it’s so much easier (and infinitely more satisfying!) to get other people to do most of the actual hard work for her, instead, is all.

 **02.) Trade:** Her first significant (i.e., human) kills were at the age of three, and were perhaps a bit over the top, all things considered, but the house fire that claimed her mother and father and elder sister and baby brother never was explained (and so was ruled accidental, though in fact she actually accidentally set it, trying to light her older sister’s pet voorpak on fire, for having dared to bite her hand thrice in a row, hard enough to make her bleed), and, anyway, when she was five, she was subsequently taken in by the Kerenna family – a family considered the highest of local nobility (with money and influence enough to qualify as petty nobility, perhaps, elsewhere on Naboo), in the city of Vis, reduced by the attrition of time and ever-dwindling numbers to an elderly couple whose only child, a daughter, took the name of her much more nobly born husband when she wed, and who thereafter fostered a constantly steady stream of children in their rambling manor home in the country outside the city, in an attempt to find one “worthy” of carrying on the family name – so she’s always considered it to have been a good trade, especially since the only person who ever would have suspected anything (her father’s younger half sister, Jissae) needed the insurance money yielded by the fire to pay for the expensive bills she’d amassed, between her husband getting himself rather untimely killed in a freak storm that capsized his fishing boat and her going into labor too early (upon hearing of his death) and the child being born far too early and so sickly that it was a miracle the girl lived at all, and so never said anything of her suspicions, her silence allowing Rosé to fabricate and otherwise gather up enough “evidence” to implicate Jissae as the one truly responsible for the fire, if need be, should the woman ever change her mind and decide to speak out against Rosé. 

**03.) Like:** She looks surprisingly like their new Queen (aside from her slightly more naturally tan skin and beautifully arched rather than oddly flat eyebrows and somewhat upturned rather than entirely straight nose and her protective camouflage of a perpetually half-lidded, heavy-eyed expression), and everyone knows it and says so, from her generally quite oblivious to just about everything under the sun and moons foster family to the trained pets she keeps as friends (eager little sycophants, all), so she figures she might as well make use of it while she can and see what she can get out of it, before the Queen’s reign is up and someone else – someone who might not be nearly so lovely as Rosé – could be elected.

 **04.) Want:** She doesn’t actually want to be a handmaiden, _per se_ , but she figures that such an in into the royal court can be parlayed into a good match – good enough that she’ll never have to work a day again in her life – and then she can retire from the position, hopefully before things can get crazy enough that she’ll ever actually have to risk her neck for anyone other than herself.

 **05.) Mutual:** It wouldn’t be taking things too far to say that Sabé Dahn (the girl who looks so much like the Queen that they might be easily mistaken for twins) hates her at first sight, and the feeling is mutual enough that she smiles her absolute sweetest smile when Captain Panaka overrules the decoy’s stringent but nebulous complaints and protests in order to formally accept Rosé into the third school of handmaiden trainees.

 **06.) Time:** Technically, they’re supposed to get a full month’s worth of testing and training at the Naberrie Lake House Retreat on Varykino as well as another full month of practical observation and hands-on instruction at the Palace before they become active for either full handmaiden or full handmaid duty (depending on where their talents, abilities, and strengths are observed to lie, in the meantime); unfortunately, everything is happening so quickly, now, with the Trade Federation’s menace looming ever darker and ever more closely, that there simply isn’t enough time for their class to have anything more than the most perfunctory of testing and training: that, at least, is the explanation they’re given, when they’re told to expect to be at the Naberrie villa for no more than three weeks before being recalled to the Palace for perhaps a week of observation before being expected to assume active duty.

 **07.) Nightmare:** She has a nightmare, her first night at the villa, about a battle involving droids built to carry and shoot weapons like soldiers and two men wielding bars of blazing blue and green light like swords, cutting their way through rank upon rank of droid fighters, to make their way to the Queen, and she knows, then, that something very bad is coming, and that they aren’t going to be at Varykino for even as short a time as their instructors seem to think that they will.

 **08.) News:** They don’t tell them about the latest news, when they’re secluded in the training area that’s been set up on Varykino; they’re only there for a week, though, and her dream about the droid soldiers and the two Jedi dancing their way through their ranks never really leaves her thoughts, so she’s not surprised at all, when they return to the Palace, to discover how rapidly the already bad situation with the Trade Federation has deteriorated.

 **09.) Control:** There are two handmaidens in the first class who are plotting something, she can tell, and normally she’d be tempted to seem to throw in with them and then gradually take over, making herself their leader, but she has a feeling things are rapidly going to spin out of control, with the Trade Federation, and she doesn’t want to get caught in the crossfire, if whatever they’re scheming goes sideways just when the Trade Federation decides to make its move.

 **10.) Suicidal:** She isn’t at all surprised when the Queen takes her favorites from among her handful of primary handmaidens and flees the planet, with the two Jedi she dreamed about helping her make good her escape (and not just because she’d run like the wind to get away from this place, too, if she were Amidala); howeever, she can’t help but feel a little mystified by the sudden certainty that the Queen is going to head for Coruscant as soon as she can, to speak before the Senate, and then end up turning right back around, while the Senate dithers and argues and does nothing of any use to anybody (except, of course, the Trade Federation), and attempt to storm the planet with whatever pitifully few allies she can manage to gather up herself, like the suicidal little moron she is.

 **11.) Match:** There’s a girl in the previous class of handmaiden trainees who makes her pulse race with excitement, for in her cold blue eyes she can see a barrier erected to restrain passions much like her own, and she cannot help but tremble a little, with excitement, when Essé agrees that they make a good match.

 **12.) Pain:** Essé is a bit more into pain than she really likes – she likes to be in control over others and to hurt those who try to defy her, yes, but not necessarily to torture and certainly not to kill indiscriminately, unless it is for a very specific purpose or her passions demand it, and generally she confines herself to hurting people emotionally and mentally, physically hurting only dumb beasts who won’t be missed as a murdered sentient being most likely would be – but they are a good match, both in bed and out, for they understand each other quite well, and, as long as Essé doesn’t actually try to make Rosé into some kind of masochist, she doesn’t mind pretending she enjoys the pain games Essé likes to experience in bed or the extremely messy interrogation techniques Essé uses on the prisoners more than she actually does . . . especially not since Essé generally does manage to make her own suffering and her behavior during the infliction of pain on others so gorram _hot_.

 **13.) Freak:** Lietté and Roché freak her out, just a little, the way their eyes are so cold when they look at others, but they don’t have anything on that Sith, and, after he puts them all firmly in their places, she stops worrying about them quite so much.

 **14.) Bother:** She honestly didn’t mean to kill Essé permanently (though to be entirely honest her increasing excesses had been starting to bother Rosé more than a little, striking her more and more as the hallmarks of someone spiraling out of control); the noises Essé had been making were just so incredibly arousing, though, that she got a little bit carried away and pressed a little too hard and squeezed just a little bit too long, and so now she has no choice but to admit what she’s done and hope Lietté and Roché are glad enough to be rid of Essé that they won’t react too terribly badly to finding out what she’s accidentally done.

 **15.) Last:** Her last coherent thought, when she wakes to see Dané glaring down at her with so much concentrated hatred that she almost feels singed by the heat of the other girl’s anger, is that she should have invested in some kind of poison tooth or something to save herself from ever having to worry about suffering on her way to death; unfortunately, it’s already far too late for such things, and, soon enough, there’s not enough of her left to consciously regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clarification Note:** One of the reasons why my AU **Star Wars** series _**You Became to Me**_ is so entirely not even nearly complete has to do with the fact that I really started writing at the wrong end of the prequel trilogy for an AU (in my defense, though, when I started what became my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, which is over a million words long, I thought I was doing a sort of one-shot fix-it based on an idea I got for "fixing" RotS by changing something that happens very near the end of James Luceno's EU novel _Labyrinth of Evil_ , which is set immediately prior to RotS). One of these days, I fully intend to rectify that problem by going back and starting from the beginning, with an AU rewrite of TPM, which is why I took the time to do a character study sketch for a supporting character like Rosé. She'll be showing up again, in a more prominent role, whenever I get around to that AU rewrite of TPM. Folks might want to keep that in mind when reading this, since technically this is spoilerish for an AU novel that I haven't gotten around to writing yet!


End file.
